Sorry? Prove it
by believeinsherlock221B
Summary: Kevin, Joe, and Nick apologized. Miley told them to prove it. And that's exactly what they're going to do.
1. Decisions

Flashback

"Miley we're sorry" Kevin Gray said practically begging her to believe him.

She looked at him and his brothers for a few seconds before she said, "I've heard. You say you're sorry? Well then prove it." Then she left, while they stared after her.

End Flashback

The three brothers were now sitting on their tour bus, trying to figure out how to prove they were sorry. It wasn't easy.

All knew that Miley didn't want just a "sorry" but they were guys, so they really had no idea what she wanted. She was the most complicated person they'd ever met but they wanted her to forgive them.

"Come on guys, we know her better than anyone else ever," Joe said, trying to be optimistic and keep their spirits up.

"We used to, before we had a reason to be sorry" Nick always did darken the mood when he was depressed.

Kevin groaned and rolled over on the couch. "Why is this so hard? Why did we hurt her in the first place? Why are Nick and I dumber when it comes to Miley than Joe is? Ugh, nothing makes sense anymore!"

"We could start out with shirts. To make up for Kevin being a dumbass. Like send her a shirt everyday that says something different."

Kevin and Nick stared at Joe. "I think that is the best idea that's every come from Joe," Nick muttered. Joe looked offended but shrugged, it was true, but at least none of his plans involved instrument playing animals. *cough Kevin cough*

"So when do we get started?" Kevin asked.

Nick pulled out paper and a pen, "Let's brainstorm ideas, and then we can hand make the shirts. She'll like it better; except for the ones that will have pictures on them , of course."

It took them three hours and they had planned out fourteen shirts, because it would be fifteen days until they would be able to see Miley again. The three also planned a gift to go with every shirt.

"I'm not sure about the last one. Don't you think it's a little to forward?" Nick questioned.

Both of his brothers rolled their eyes, "Shut up, we've got to get started."


	2. Hello Beautiful

Miley didn't expect Nick, Kevin, and Joe to actually try and show her how sorry they were. And even if they did, there's very little chance she'd forgive them.

So when she woke up the next day, she got what she didn't expect.

"Miles, come down for breakfast," her mother yelled. Miley groaned as she got out of bed, contemplating whether or not she wanted to check the internet before or after breakfast. She decided after as the smell of chocolate chip pancakes wafted into her room.

The sixteen year old pop star ran down the stairs like a child at Christmas. "You're the best mommy ever!" She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Suck up," Brandi called, as Miley went to the refrigerator to get milk.

Tish sat down the plate in front of Miley when she sat down, "Oh Miley a package arrived for you. It's in the foyer; you can get it when you've finished your pancakes. It also came with roses, but there was no card."

Miley was a little confused but forgot about it when she put the first bit of pancakes in her mouth. Thirty minutes later the entire family was done, and after Miley put up her dishes in the sink she walked into the foyer.

It didn't take much effort to open; it had very little tape on it. Whoever had sent it knew her very well, because they knew that she hated when packages were over-taped. It was one of her pet peeves.

When she opened it, her eyes widened, and it took her a few minutes to start breathing. Inside was a shirt, and slowly she pulled it out. On the front it said 'Hello Beautiful' in pink paint, and the shirt was black.

_Hello Beautiful _was her favorite Gray Brothers song. Tears formed in her eyes as she picked up the card. From the handwriting she immediately knew Joe had written it.

Dearest Smiley,

We're going to prove it.

It was times like this she wished she hadn't given Nick back his dog tags. They always made her feel better when she was going to cry.


	3. Team Miley

Miley hadn't expected a shirt; or even a real apology, so when she woke up the next with a new package waiting on her, she was really surprised. But she wanted to wait before she opened it, so she got on the computer.

Searching the Gray Brothers in the YouTubular search browser, new interviews came up. One was from yesterday, and her name was in the title; so of course she clicked on it.

**Interview:**

_Interviewer: So Joe, Nick, Kevin those are interesting shirts you guys are wearing._

The camera switched over to where the Gray Brothers were standing, wearing shirts similar to the one they had sent her.

_Kevin: Yeah, they're sort of an apology. But there will be more._

_Interviewer: Who are you apologizing to?_

_Joe: (took off his dress shirt over the shirt that said 'Hello Beautiful' and on the back there was a picture of Miley) Miley Stewart._

_Interviewer: (looks confused) May I ask why?_

_Nick: (shrugs) We were jerks, and she didn't deserve the way we treated her. Miley's a great person, and no one should hate her. Right now we're just trying to show her that we really are sorry._

_Interviewer: (smiles) That is very nice of you boys, has Miley forgiven you?_

_Joe: We don't want to know until the charity concert two weeks from now. Until then, we're going to keep proving how sorry we are, because Miley deserves that._

_Interviewer: Well good luck, ladies and gentlemen the Gray Brothers!_

There was a bit of clapping before the screen went black.

**End Interview**

Miley sat staring at the computer screen for at least twenty minutes without even realizing it. Well, now she knew they meant it, and they were definitely proving it. The three brothers had gone above and beyond what she'd thought they would do.

Finally her face broke into a huge smile, now she wanted to see what the shirt said.

She danced down the stairs, humming the entire time. "Someone's in a good mood," Braison commented when she walked into the living room.

"Why yes, yes I am, thank you for noticing dear brother." He gave her a weird look and then went back to watching the television.

The package of today was just as easy to open as the one yesterday. Inside was a hot pink shirt with letter of every different color that said 'Team Miley' and next to it was a scarf.

Picking up the scarf, she noticed it smelled like Kevin, and when she unwrapped it she found a note from him.

Dearest Smiley,

I'm sorry for being an immature, inconsiderate jerk.

His note made her cry again, but it was happy tears. She couldn't wait until she got to see the next twelve shirts; and she couldn't wait to see the Gray Brothers. They were most definitely going to be forgiven if they kept this up.


	4. Intermission

The night that she got the 'Team Miley' shirt Taylor was coming over; which Miley completely forgot about. Until of course the country singer was standing in her bedroom doorframe…yelling at her.

"Miley Stewart, did you forget I was coming over!" Taylor yelled as she walked in.

Miley tried to hide her sheepish look, "Of course not Tay, I would never." But your best friend always knows when you're lying. Taylor rolled her eyes as she put her stuff down.

Taylor didn't notice the shirts until she sat down onto Miley's bed. "OH MY GOD WHAT ARE THOSE!" She yelled as she jumped up to see them better.

"Kevin, Joe and Nick apologized and I told them to prove it. Shirts are their way of proving it. I'm supposed to get one shirt a day until the day of the charity concert."

Taylor nodded her head slowly, "They must really, really want you to forgive them. I'm actually surprised they thought of something this thoughtful. From now on you have to call me and tell me what these shirts say."

Miley could tell that it hurt Taylor's feelings that the three boys were so adamant in apologizing to her, and yet they hadn't even tried to talk to Taylor since Joe had dumped her; quite rudely at that.

"Tay—"

"No, Miles, its okay. Let's not talk about it. Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Taylor said, smiling.

The younger girl wasn't thrown off but she decided to respect Taylor's wishes and not talk about it. "Yeah baby, we're going to have a movie night! And we are going to eat so much junk food that we're not going to be able to move."

Both girls laughed and then headed down to the living room excitedly.

Later, around two in the morning, they'd gotten through six movies and were still going strong, but they had barely talked. "Tay what's wrong?"

Taylor looked away, "It's nothing Miles, don't worry about me."

"Taylor Alison Newton, you are my best friend. Now tell me what is wrong?"

"Miley, I know they hurt you, but they hurt me too. I always knew that they never stopped caring about you because you were pretty much all they talked about while Joe and I dated. But it's like I never mattered to them, Miley."

Miley held her as she cried, "I won't forgive them if you don't want me to. It's not fair that they're still being jerks to you."

Blonde hair flew as Taylor shook her head quickly. "No, Miley, you mean so much to them and they mean a lot to you. I'm not going to ruin that for the four of you. I'll talk to Joe the next time I see him."

Miley smiled, "Okay Tay, if you're sure."

"Now let's get back to watching movies, girl. We've got quite a few more hours until the sun rises. I don't know about you but I plan on getting through all of these movies; we've only got four left."

They giggled as they settled down and started the next movie.


	5. Gray Brothers are Losers

The two girls kept true to their word and watched all ten of the movies in one night. And Miley was correct when she had said that they would eat so much junk food that they wouldn't be able to move.

"Ugh Tay, I don't how we're going to work all of this junk food off."

Taylor shrugged, too lazy to do anything else. "Me either, but it's okay, gaining a few pounds won't hurt either of us to bad."

"Considering how much we ate last night, I doubt it will be just a few pounds," both girls giggled and slowly began drifting off to sleep.

They were still awake when Miley's mom walked in though. Tish surveyed the room for a few seconds and then said, "Wow, you girls sure do how to make a mess. Did you get through all of your movies last night? Cause it looks like you got through all of our food."

Neither girl answered her question, "Good night mommy," both muttered as they finally fell asleep.

About three hours later Braison and Brandi woke them up because they wanted to sit on the couch. "Taylor, Miley get up off your lazy butts and clean up the living room." Miley and Taylor groaned as they slowly rose from the couch and glared at Miley's siblings.

"It's times like this I'm glad that I'm an only child."

"Taylor, you're not an only child." Miley explained.

"Oh yeah, I always forget about Austin," they both laughed as they began picking up all of their trash from around the house.

When they walked into the kitchen to dump the stuff in the trash can they were met by not one, but two packages. "I wonder what the shirt says today!" Miley exclaimed excitedly. The two girls made their way to the table.

"Hey Tay, this one's addressed to you!" They looked down at the package, which was indeed addressed to Taylor Newton.

Both girls ripped into the packages at the same time. Miley laughed out loud when she saw the front of the white shirt. It said 'Gray Brothers are Losers' and when she flipped it over the back said 'Miley Stewart is Awesome.'

She didn't see a note, but there was a rolled up poster to the side. It was one of their newer posters and it was signed.

Dearest Smiley

How you been doin' girl?

Miley laughed aloud at Joe's attempt to be funny. She missed him so much. For the second time in less than 24 hours she had forgotten about Taylor; this time she remembered faster though.

"Oh my gosh, Miley! Look at this shirt!" Taylor exclaimed practically shoving the shirt into Miley's line of vision.

It read 'I Know I'm Stupid' and in this package they found a note. By the time both girls finished reading the note, Taylor was in tears. "I'm going to kill him," she said, though she was smiling. Miley just grinned at her.


	6. Pinkberry

Dear Taylor,

I know I'm stupid, and a jerk, and anything else you can think to call me. I know I hurt you and I am so sorry. Would you believe me if I said I didn't mean to hurt you, and I didn't think breaking up with you would hurt you? I know that's not a very good reason, but I didn't really think about it. I just really didn't want to hurt you, and I know you said you were okay with us not being able to see each other all the time; but you deserved someone who could be there for you 24/7. I only broke up with you over the phone because I knew if I tried to do it in person I wouldn't be able to. So can we just start over? Please?

Hi, I'm Joe…

P.S When I said forever and always, I did mean it.

Taylor tacked the note that Joe had sent her up onto the bulletin board in Miley's room. "After I kill him, I think I'm going to tell him I love him. Is that a good idea, or not?" Taylor looked nervously at Miley.

Miley grinned at her, "I think that's a great idea Taylor. You can do all of that at the charity concert. But you won't be able to do anymore break up songs, cause I don't think Joe's going to make the same mistake twice."

The older girl scoffed, "Oh, I'm not going to let him make that mistake twice. It's okay, we're not going to get along all the time. I can write songs about how boys need to be able to read minds and other stuff like that."

"Sounds good, Tay. So what do you want to do? We've got two hours to blow until mom said we had to go to sleep." Miley slipped on her 'Hello Beautiful' as Taylor slipped on Miley's 'Gray Brothers are Losers' shirt. Miley giggled when she saw Taylor's shirt of choice.

"How about we got to…PINKBERRY!" Taylor shouted as she grabbed Miley's hands and the two girls ran towards the car.

"Okay, but I totally called driving!" They raced towards the 2008 pearly white Eclipse **(my dream car :]) **and Miley won, to Taylor's dismay. "Stop being a sore loser and get in the car, ya diva."

Taylor rolled her eyes at Miley as she got in. They backed up out of Miley's driveway, dodging paparazzi in the process. "Come on Miles, drive faster! Faster! Faster! Faster!"

Miley glanced at the country singer, "Taylor, this is exactly why I don't let you drive." That girl sure did have a need for speed. Even with Miley following the speed limits, they made it there in less than twenty minutes.

"I would like one scoop of banana ice cream, and one scoop of chocolate and mix it with brownie and gumballs, please?" Taylor asked the person, who then began to fix her extremely odd ice cream choice.

Shaking her head at the crazy blonde Miley decided to go for a more plain ice cream, "I'd like one scoop of cookies and cream, and one of cake batter. I don't want anything mixed in."

"Miles, you are so boring. Oh look! Selena and Demi!" Taylor was so easily distracted. Miley looked over to see her other two best friends walk into the ice cream parlor.

Taylor waved them over and the two girls joined them after they received their ice cream. "Hey Miles, hey Tay tay, what's up?" Selena asked as she took the seat next to Taylor. Both girls shrugged.

"What about the two of you?" Miley asked, but Demi and Selena both looked at her, smirks on their faces.

"Do you believe us now, Miles?" Demi asked, looking pointedly at Miley and Taylor's shirts. Miley glared at her as the other two girls laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about Demetria."

Demi rolled her eyes, "Sure you don't, Destiny. Because Selena, Taylor, and I totally didn't repeatedly tell you that the boys still cared about you or anything. So I would just like to take this moment to say what I said I would say if those idiots did ever work up the nerve to apologize."

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Taylor, Demi, and Selena screamed and then burst into giggles as Miley's face turned beet red.

"I really, really, really hate you guys right now. I mean, do you have to be so loud, and so rude?" But they could tell she was smiling with them. She hadn't even used her I-really-hate-you-guys voice.

Selena's phone started ringing in the midst of their laughter, "Hello?" Her face went from smiling to smirking, "Oh, hey Nick." Miley was kind of scared of the look Selena was giving her. "Yeah, Miley's not here, but yeah, I've talked to her."

She discreetly put the phone on speaker and set it in the middle of the table and the four girls huddled over it. "What did she think of the shirts, so far?"

"Oh she loved them, she's practically glowing." Demi told him, joining the conversation.

"Hey Dems," Joe and Kevin said from Nick's end of the conversation.

"Tay—" Demi was about to say that Taylor was there but Taylor stopped her. She didn't want the boys to know. "Taylor…liked her shirt too," Demi saved.

They heard a sigh from the other end, "Really? Did she say anything about the note? I hope she didn't think it was to forward! I was just trying to get out everything I had to say, it was kind of rambling-ish, and—"

"Joe, you're rambling now." Nick growled, "I called Selena to discuss Miley, now go away and be pathetic by yourself."

"You're pathetic too! Miley this, Miley that." Joe defended.

"Shut up, you're all like that. And you're all pathetic, but you shouldn't stuff all of the pathetic-ness into one room." Demi said, rolling her eyes.

"Ouch, Dems, that hurt," Kevin said and Demi blushed, she hadn't meant to insult her crush. Selena, Miley, and Taylor giggled under their breath.

"Sorry, Kev, but you're pathetic too. You gotta tell the girl you like that you like her too, at least Joe and Nick are making an effort. I have to go before Demi kills me, I'll talk to you guys later." Selena quickly hung up and Demi slapped her arm.

"We are so not best friends anymore!"

They all laughed after she said that. "Sel's right, Kevin does need to get over his fears or whatever and just tell you he's madly in love with you." Taylor told Demi, and Demi blushed.

"Oh my gosh, I did not realize how late it was. Taylor, we've gotta go, my mom is so going to kill us!" Miley and Taylor rushed off after saying hurried goodbyes to Selena and Demi. This time, driving, Miley did go a tad bit over the speed limit. They made it home at exactly the time that Miley's mom had told them they had to be in bed.

"Whew, that was a close one," Taylor said as they practically fell into Miley's room. "I wonder what the shirt is going to say tomorrow. You want to talk about it?" She always had been the night owl.

Miley groaned, "Just go to sleep, Tay."

"Fine, grumpypants."

**Sorry it's so rambling-ish, as Joe said. But I really wanted to get a new chapter up for all my great reviewers, and for the people who put it on their alerts, who should absolutely review. Next chapter should be up sometime later tonight :]**


	7. Oh my God

"Miley! Miley! Miley!" Emily yelled as she, followed by Ashley and Vanessa ran into Miley's room.

Miley and Taylor groaned as they sat up. "What? What? What?" She asked tiredly.

The three awake girls began bouncing up and down on Miley's bed happily. "Guess who is going to propose!"

"That got the two girls up, "Who?!"

"Zac. I was snooping through his stuff while Lucas, Corbin, and I were at his house, and I found a ring!" Ashley exclaimed excitedly.

All five girls started happy dancing around Miley's room. "You guys have to come and help me pick out the perfect outfit for when he asks! And we can get your dresses for the charity concert!" Vanessa was, understandably, extremely excited.

Taylor and Miley began hurriedly getting ready, rushing around like crazy people. Emily, Ashley and Vanessa got bored watching them so they turned on Miley's computer while they waited.

"Miley, we're gonna YouTubular stalk you," Emily told her as she typed in Miley Stewart.

Tons of new, recent videos popped up and all of them involved Miley and the Gray Brothers. There was even one a video from that morning.

**Interview**

_Interviewer: Hey boys, what's up with your shirts today?_

(Camera moved to get all three boys in the shot.)

_Joe: Still working on our apology._

_Interviewer: So what do they say today?_

_Kevin: 7 Things we love about Miley_

_Nick: Her shirt lists 7 Things she loves about us_

_Interviewer: So, Nick, are you and Miley going to get back together?_

_Nick: I don't even know if she's going to forgive me_

_Interviewer: do you want to get back together?_

_Nick_(annoyed): _That's all up to her._

_Interviewer: Are you still in love with her?_

_Joe: Weren't there some pictures you wanted to show us._

(Pictures flashed across the screen of Miley, Taylor, Demi, and Selena at Pinkberry, wearing the shirts and talking on the phone. Nick and Joe groaned when they saw the phone but didn't say anything)

_Kevin_(excited_): That shirt that Miley's wearing was my idea! _

_Nick: Nuh uh, it was my idea._

_Kevin: Nuh uh_

_Joe: Taylor's shirt was my idea, for Miley of course._

_Interviewer: Are you still in love with Taylor?_

_Kevin: Of course he is, and Nick loves Miley, and I love Demi. Oh wait._

(Joe and Kevin stared at their eldest brother like he'd lost his mind as the screen went black)

**End Interview**

The girls stared at the computer screen in shock. "Oh my God," Taylor said slowly, and everyone else could only nod.

Suddenly Miley's phone started blaring, breaking the silence. Miley checked the caller ID and saw that it was Demi. She answered and put the phone on speaker. "Hey Dems," Miley answered, her voice quavering a bit.

Demi was practically hyperventilating, "Did you see their interview? And Kevin said! And Joe and Nick love y'all! And Kevin is so dead. Wow."

"Breathe Demi," Taylor coached. "Joe and Nick might kill Kevin but their rep is going to kill all three of them. I don't know how he's going to talk their way out of this."

Everyone else shrugged as well. Kevin had just dug them into a hole. Not that Miley, Demi, or Taylor minded knowing their feelings, it was just a tad unexpected. "Hey, Demi you wanna get Selena and meet us at the mall?" Vanessa asked suddenly.

Demi giggled, "Sure V. Miley, don't forget to where the shirt they sent you today. I want to see it."

Everyone looked at Miley, "I totally forgot about today's shirt." All five girls got up and ran downstairs, finding the package that contained the shirt of the day.


	8. Dress Shopping!

Miley, Taylor, Emily, Ashley, and Vanessa entered the mall, prepared to meet Demi and Selena by the fountain.

Demi laughed when she saw Miley's shirt it was green, which was the boys favorite colors, "What 7 Things do you love about the Gray Brothers?"

"Their hair, their eyes, their old levis, their songs, their personalities, their smiles, and their love of Miley Stewart," Taylor listed as she read off of Miley's back.

All of them burst out laughing as Miley's face reddened. "You should see the list of things they love about Miley. It was too cute," Ashley exclaimed.

"They did 7 Things from each of them. I wish my boyfriend would do that," Vanessa said.

Miley groaned, "Let's just forget about it, V your boyfriend is proposing to you. That's why we're here. To get outfits, remember?" Vanessa just shrugged in response.

"What does the list say?" Selena asked excitedly.

"I'll tell you later, after we've got ALL of our shopping done." That gave all of the girls new inspiration to get their shopping done faster. They really wanted to hear the note either again or for the first time.

It took four stores before they found a dress any of them liked. It was Taylor's dress, that they found. It was a thin strapped halter dress, with a semi deep v-neck , and a deep v in the back. The dress was dark blue with silver beads in a few places.

"Oh my goodness Taylor, Joe is gonna think he died and has gone to heaven when he sees you in that dress," Selena exclaimed.

Taylor looked up at them nervously, still examining herself in the dress, "You really think so?"

All of the girls nodded vigorously, "You look awesome Taylor!" Ashley complimented, causing Taylor to blush even harder. After they paid for Taylor's dress they went to the next store.

Now they were on a roll. It seemed like after they found Taylor's dress it was a chain reaction. In the next three stores they found Ashley, Selena, and Emily's dresses. Ashley's was silver, strapless, and form fitting. When she came out of the dressing room the girls whistled and catcalled. Causing Ashley to march right back into the dressing room.

Selena's dress was a pretty shocking shade of magenta, but it was perfect for her. It had off the shoulder sleeves, and an empire waist. It had a few ruffles but nothing to eccentric. Selena liked it so much she even considered wearing it out of the store.

Emily's dress just a simple black strapless dress, but it had cool yellow swirling designs on it. It was shorter than the ones that had been picked out so far, cutting off at her knees, but like Ashley's it was extremely form fitting.

"Mitch is gonna faint when he sees you in that, Em" Miley assured her doubtful friend. Emily blushed at the mention of her on-screen boyfriend, and off-screen crush.

Demi's dress was found next, it was the simplest of all the dresses so far, but it was perfect, or "Demi-licious" as Vanessa had fondly dubbed it. It was short sleeved, and red (the one that she wore in that Sonny With A Chance episode) and long.

The next store held Vanessa's dress which had a faint pink and red flowery patter on a white background. It had spaghetti straps and flowed from her waist to her knees. The bottom was uneven, but it was cute.

"Ugh, why don't we just go home! We're never going to find me a dress!" Miley said exasperatedly. They had been shopping for four hours straight now and they were all tired. The only one not determined to find Miley a dress was Miley herself.

She had tried on nearly one hundred dresses, or so it seemed and she was sick of it. "Miles, why don't you got get some Starbucks, and we'll keep looking for your dress." Emily suggested. Miley sighed and left. Demi and Taylor offered to go with her and keep her company.

"What's wrong Miles? You're not this agitated over a dress," Taylor said after they were out of earshot of the others.

"I don't know what's wrong Tay. I've just been thinking about that list and how much I need to talk to them right now. But I don't have any of their numbers anymore," Miley looked down, willing herself not to cry.

Demi patted her shoulder, "I'll text you their numbers, and maybe you could just call them tonight and say hey."

Miley nodded and put one arm around Demi, "Thanks Dems. Come on guys, we're going to starbucks!"

The three girls got everything someone something from Starbucks and then made their way back to the store. The clerks pretty much ignored the fact that they had coffee. "Did you guys find a dress, or can we go home now?"

They pulled her over and practically threw her into the dressing room. Miley looked at the dress that was laying over the chair. It was pretty, sure. Primarily white and it looked like it had been tie-dyed with a light blue. Miley put it on to get her friends from pestering her.

When she finally had it on and looked in the mirror she loved it. She walked out and all the girls beamed, "You're going to have Nick going crazy and burnin' up all in one night," Demi joked. Everyone giggled at the corny joke.

"Thanks Dems. And thank you guys for finding this dress." Miley told them sincerely. They just smiled back at her.

Finally they were done with their shopping and once they paid for everything they piled into their cars and headed over to Miley's house. No one had forgotten that Miley was supposed to be reading the lists from the boys.

Ashley, Vanessa, and Taylor situated themselves on the big couch. Demi and Selena clambered onto the loveseat and Emily called dibs on the armchair. So Miley was left to either stand or sit on the floor.

"Come on, time for you to read us the lists girl!" Ashley said, excitedly.

Miley sighed, "Fine, but I only have Kevin and Joe's. Taylor has Nick's and they told her not to let me see it until the night before the charity concert. So here it goes," Miley then began reading.

**Haha sorry it is soooo terrible :[ but I hope you liked it enough to review, pretty please?**


	9. What Kevin and Joe Love

"Kevin:

1. I love the fact that I can tell you anything and you won't judge me.

2. I love that you loved the four of us unconditionally.

3. I love that your heart is the size of Joe's ego.

4. I love that you will always be my best friend/little sister and there isn't one person who could ever take your place in any of our hearts.

5. I love the fact that you got us where we are today and never asked for anything in return.

6. I love that you're letting us show how much we miss you, and really do love you even after we hurt you.

7. I love that you are as in love with my brother as he is with you.

P.S.

8. I love the fact that you and Demi and Selena are best friends, despite the fact that I'm a total dumb ass."

Miley decided to take a break, which caused the other girls to groan. "Guys, it is really tiring reading a list of stuff that people love about you," Miley complained and then laughed at how odd her statement sounded.

"You are the only girl on the planet who would be too tired to hear compliments from the Gray Brothers," Emily told her, and then regretted it.

"I have every right to ignore their comments," Miley told her.

Emily back tracked, "I know, Miles, I just meant."

Miley cut her off with a laugh, "I know what you meant Em. Don't worry about it. I do love these. They are totally and completely forgiven, and I can't wait to see them."

"That's because you're in love with Nick," Vanessa taunted jokingly.

"Details," Miley said, waving her hand in the air as if waving away Vanessa's comments. "Now do you guys want to hear Joe's list, or should I just quit?"

"KEEP GOING!" All six girls yelled at once, so Miley did.

"Joe:

1. I love that you're giving us a chance to earn your forgiveness, even though we don't deserve it.

2. I love how you are always there for us even when we aren't there for you.

3. I love that you're the only person I've ever trusted enough to let see me cry.

4. I love the fact that you laugh at all my stupid, corny jokes and raps.

5. I love that you're the most amazing, bubbly, optimistic, strong little sister/best friend anyone could ever ask for.

6. I love how you believed in us even when no one else did.

7. I love that you are my little brother's inspiration.

P.S.

8. I love your best friend :]

Love you,

DJ Danger"


	10. Nick's Turn

"Aww, Joe is too cute," Ashley cooed. Taylor nodded without thinking about it and then blushed when the other girls pointed it out.

"So who wants to hear Nick's list?" Taylor asked and of course everyone did. "Okay, but Miley has to leave." The girls all shooed Miley out of the room.

"I really can't believe you guys are kicking me out of my own living room. I'm going to take a shower, I'll be down in twenty minutes." Miley told them as she walked out of the room and stomped up the stairs.

"Come on, Taylor, read it to us!" Demi begged from her seat.

Taylor stood up and cleared her throat, causing a round of giggles. "You guys are going to love this. I may have hated him for a while, but even I have forgiven Nick Gray for breaking my best friends heart."

And then Taylor began reading.

"Nick:

1. I love that your smile could not only brighten up my entire day, but my entire life.

2. I love the way you get so into your music when you're performing.

3. I love how you're not afraid to be yourself and that you've never strayed from being the girl I feel in love with.

4. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you're really interested in something.

5. I love that you inspire me to be whoever and whatever I want to be; you show me that there is no limit as long as you believe.

6. I love how you were so close to all of my brothers and I'm so sorry I took them away from you; they've always loved you.

7. I love your ability to let nothing get you down.

P.S.

8. I love you Miley Ray Stewart, and I wish I could hold you in my arms and call you my girl again."

By the end all of the girls had tears in their eyes. "I'm pretty sure that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my life," Selena bawled. She always had been the hopeless romantic who cried at EVERYTHING.

"I have to agree with Sel on that. Miley is so lucky to have a guy that would do all this just to apologize, not knowing whether or not she's going to return his feelings." Ashley started crying as she spoke.

The other girls agreed as Miley walked into the room, "Hey moochers, Mom wants to know if you want dinner."

Ashley, Vanessa, Emily and Selena stood up. "I have to go Miles, press thing tomorrow but I'll see you either before or at the charity concert. And I want details on the rest of the shirts." Selena hugged Miley as she left.

"Thanks for coming today Miley, I really appreciate it. Text me later," Vanessa said as she and Ashley hugged her at the same time.

Emily was next, "I'm goin' to hang with Earles. You want to come to the movies with us tomorrow?"

Miley nodded, "Definitely! I haven't seen that boy since the last filming of Hannah. Tell him I said hi and to text me later." The two hugged and then Miley was left in the living room with Demi and Taylor.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" She asked, plopping down onto the couch.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Demi replied.

Miley looked at Taylor, "What about you?"

Taylor shrugged, "What do you guys want to do?"

"Why do you three keep asking the same question?" Braison asked as he walked into the room. They all looked at him and then each other.

Braison jumped when the three girls shouted at the same time. Apparently they had all had an idea and expressed their enthusiasm through shouting. "Could you not do that?" He asked rudely sitting down next to Miley.

"Dance party, my room. Now!" The girls all raced to Miley's wing of the house. Luckily it was far enough away from her parents' end that they could blast the music as loud as they wanted.

The only band on their playlist for that night consisted of three brothers; and three boys that those three girls were in love with.


	11. Miley for Queen

"Girls, wake up!" Tish called as she walked into Miley's room. She laughed to herself when she saw the different positions Miley, Demi, and Taylor had fallen asleep in. Then her eye caught on a very pretty white and sky blue dress. "Ooh, I can wear this tonight!"

She left the room without waking up the girls. Tish designated that job to Noah, as she and Billy Ray left the house to make their plane to Tennessee.

Noah woke up the three girls an hour later by jumping up and down on each of them. "Ugh, Noah, that hurts!" Miley groaned as she shoved her sister onto Demi.

"I'm up!" Demi yelled, jumping up, and then realized the yelling probably hadn't been necessary, but it woke Taylor up; who proceeded to fall off the bed and land in a pile of clothes.

"Hey Miley, can we hang out with Frankie soon? I miss him." Noah asked, giving her elder sister the puppy dog face that no one could resist.

Miley nodded, "Sure. I'll call Denise and work it out. Now leave, Noah." The nine year old skipped out of the room, smiling. "Well isn't she just a ball of energy."

The three of them got up and took turns in the shower. Miley was out first and as she was going through her closet to find something to wear she found one of Nick's old shirts. A New York Yankees shirt, to be exact. And that's when the idea hit her.

Another thing that hit her was the package Demi threw at her head, "Open, open, open!" Miley rolled her eyes at her best friends' childish behavior.

Taylor walked in just as Miley pulled the shirt out. It was write, and in purple painted cursive it said 'Miley for Queen.' Miley burst into a fit of giggles, laughing so hard she started crying. Neither of the other girls got it.

Miley pulled out the note next, after sliding the shirt on. It said:

Dearest Smiley,

Long live the queen of Disney

"What does that mean?" Taylor asked, absolutely confused.

"It was an inside joke the boys and I had. I don't even remember how it started, but one day they just started calling me Queen Miley while we were on tour."

All three girls gasped as Miley pulled out the last part of today's apology. A silver tiara sparkled with amethysts and small diamonds. "That's beautiful," Demi breathed.

Miley and Taylor just nodded, unable to speak. "It's a good thing I just had a great idea, or I would never be able to repay them for this."

"Idea?" Demi questioned, tearing her eyes away from the gleaming tiara. Miley walked over and set it on her vanity.

"Yeah, Noah said she wanted to see Frankie, and I found Nick's old Yankees shirt and it gave me an idea. Why don't we talk to the Yankee's manager, and ask if the boys team can play them? Or sing at their game?"

Their eyes lit up, "That's perfect! They'll love that!" Taylor exclaimed.

"It can be a surprise from the three of us. But we need to start planning now. The game is two days away. The boys can't know. I'll call the manager. Demi you call Denise, and Taylor you call, um who else?"

Taylor shrugged, but all three of them pulled out their cells. An hour later they were all off the phone. "Okay, so what'd the manager say?"

"Saturday, the boys get the meet the team, sing the anthem, Frankie gets to throw the first pitch."

"Perfect!"

"It gets better. Sunday, the team has agreed to play the Road Dogs, and win or lose they're going to donate $500,000 to the boys charity!"

That got Miley some astonished looks, "How did you possibly talk them into that?"

"I'm a miracle worker. When are the boys flying up?"

"Denise said they'd meet us there Friday night, is that okay?"

Miley nodded, "So are our parents okay with it, Taylor?"

Taylor nodded, "Yeah, my mom said whatever, so did Demi's mom. Your mom said okay, as long as we take Noah. She called ahead and your jet is set to take off Friday morning."

"We are amazing. The boys are going to be ecstatic."

"Your mom also said you have to get a new dress, because she's wearing your to the gala back home tonight," Taylor stated.

Both she and Demi laughed at the look on Miley's face. "Ugh that woman. Good thing we're going to New York!"

The girls giggled as they began to prepare for their trip.

**Hope you liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I want at least 5 before the next chapter, please and thank you :] and if you have any ideas for shirts that you would like to see, I'd like to hear them.**


	12. Femme Fatale

**A/N: Thanks ****my imagination works too well**** for the Mandy idea. I know I didn't put it on a shirt, but I hope you like it anyways :]**

"Have you even checked for today's shirt?" Demi asked, suddenly. The girls had been really busy getting ready for the trip. It involved a lot of planning of outfits. When the Gray brothers saw them they were going to be drooling.

Miley shook her head before yelling up the stairs, "Hey Noah, are you packed?"

"Yeah!" Noah yelled down, "I'm going to bed!"

"Where is the package?" Taylor asked, looking around. Demi was the one that found it, ten minutes later. Apparently Braison had hidden it.

Inside was a bright yellow shirt, and written on it in hot pink was 'Femme Fatale.' Yet another one of their inside jokes. Miley laughed loudly, "Wow," she breathed.

Taylor and Demi groaned "Is that another inside joke that we're not going to understand?"

"It's an Elvis Costello song. Kevin and Joe decided one day that I was a fatal female because guys fell in love with me at first sight. And I broke their hearts because I loved Nick."

Both girls aww-ed and then Taylor asked, "So what else is in there?"

Miley pulled out a CD. On it was written:

Dearest Smiley,

A remix of a song, just for you.

The girls raced to the stereo to put it in. And then proceeded to fall over themselves laughing. It was Mandy. Except, instead of saying Mandy, the boys said Miley. And they changed the lyrics around so it described Miley.

_Miley will always be that girl_

_The one who always has us smiling_

_She likes to sing along_

_To all our songs and play her own_

_It's been a while since_

_I've heard her sing to me_

_I want her to be mine again_

_Miley always laughs when I act stupid_

_I am unaware that I'm a nuisance_

_With her it's never wasted time_

_Miley always knows exactly what I'm _

_Thinking and she's always on my mind_

_And if I get her back I won't let go_

_Cause Miley is my girl_

The rest of the song went pretty much like that. "That is so cute," Demi exclaimed when it was finally over.

Miley's face was deep red. So Taylor said "Isn't that supposed to be Joe singing? Cause that was definitely Nick. Demi's right, it was cute."

"Stupid cute," Miley said, grinning from ear to ear.

Demi rolled her eyes, "Sterling would die if he knew Miley Stewart had just copied his line from our show. Seriously, if Tiffany didn't have him totally wrapped around her finger he would be all up in your grill."

Taylor and Miley looked at Demi oddly before shrugging it off and choosing not to comment. "So we're all ready right? Got all of our clothes, Noah's packed, the plane will be ready in the morning. Is that it?"

"Yeah, we're good Miles. So I think it's manicure time!" The two younger girls giggled and went to go find nail polish, and Noah, who had said she wanted to get her nails done as well.

"Noie, are you excited about seeing Frank the tank tomorrow?" Miley asked after the girls had settled into a circle on Miley's floor.

A smile crept slowly onto her little sisters' face, "Yes! I haven't seen him in forever. When you and Nick start dating again he and I can hang out more often!"

"Who said anything about me dating Nick again? I don't even like him like that!" Miley protested, color rising into her cheeks. The other girls laughed at the embarrassed pop star.

"That's not what your diary said!" Noah giggled before racing off at top speed before Miley could catch her. Demi and Taylor laughed.

Miley finally gave up trying to catch her little sister and she plopped down next to Demi. "Ugh, children these days. I swear," the other two giggled and they went back to doing each other's nails and talking about the guys.

**IDEAS! IDEAS! IDEAS! I am open to pretty much everything! My ideas for the next two chapters totally suck, so I NEED help, please and thank you! The more help, the faster I get the next few chapters out!**


	13. Say Goodbye

The next morning was an early one for the four girls. They were up and ready by eight the next morning. "I'll drive us to the airport," Miley said, before the conversation could even get started.

Taylor and Demi petulantly stuck their tongues out, but didn't argue. The ride to the airport, going through security, and boarding the private jet took them less than an hour and a half.

Miley opted to take a nap, since it had taken her a while to fall asleep the night before. So her eyes were closed when Taylor and Demi sneakily opened the shirt for that day.

It was a dark blue and on the front, in white it said 'Say Goodbye' and on the back it said 'to the Bottom of the Ocean.' The present was a bunch of pictures of Miley and the brothers having a good time.

The aww-ing of the two girls woke Miley up, and she immediately grabbed the shirt from her two best friends. "Isn't opening other peoples mail a federal offense?" She mumbled to herself as she read the shirt, and looked at some of the pictures.

"Wow" was all she would say. Then she grabbed the remote to the stereo and began blasting music. The four girls on the plane then proceeded to just have a dance party until they landed in New York.

It was two when they landed and they had about three hours before they met up with the boys. "Okay, so I say we check into the hotel, maybe take a nap, and change. We're meeting the boys at the restaurant, and we have to look smokin'."

The girls grinned at each other and then made their way to a limo outside of the airport. Over the course of the next three hours they checked into the hotel, unpacked, took a one hour nap, fought over the bathroom, and tried to get dressed.

Noah just sat and watched the older girls in amusement. That was, until they decided it was her turn to be primped.

Miley did her hair, while Taylor did her make up, and Demi did her nails. Then when that was all done, Miley pulled out a pretty dark green spaghetti strap dress, with a beaded bodice and a flared skirt.

The youngest attacked her sister in a huge hug. "I figured we owed you some kind of compensation since you're going to have to stay in a hotel room with us while we try to woo those boys. This dress is the least I could do."

"Thanks Smiley" Noah said as she ran into the bathroom to put it on. When she came out the other three burst into applause and catcalls.

"Noah you are so pretty," Taylor gushed.

"The cutest thing this side of the world," Demi continued.

Noah blushed bright red and hid her face. Then shooed the older girls off so they could finished getting dressed, she claimed she was "Famished and would leave without them in half an hour."

Meeting the half hour deadline was hard, but the three managed it. And when they arrived at the restaurant they were right on time. Miley's phone began to ring and when she answered it, it was Denise.

"Hello dear, it's so good to talk to you," Denise said, trying to keep most emotions out of her voice, so as not to give away who she was talking to.

Miley smiled when she realized what Denise was doing, "You too! Are you almost here?"

"Yes, we're about one block away. We'll just meet you at the table, and thank you."

"You are so very welcome. But it is you I should be thanking."

"Nonsense. I have to go, we're pulling up now."

The phone clicked off just as Miley, Taylor and Demi took their seats. Noah sat at a two person table next to theirs. They were facing away from the doors so that when someone walked in they couldn't see their faces, but Denise knew which table.

Actually, the boys wouldn't have known it was them if Noah hadn't blown their cover when they were ten feet away. She ran up to Frankie and hugged him. The eldest Grays didn't even look at them though, they only had eyes for the three girls who were standing up and walking towards them.

Each one gave Denise a hug, though Miley's lasted the longest. "Here, let's take a seat and order."

They all took a seat, and the teens were surprised when the atmosphere around the table wasn't awkward. Denise had opted to sit with Noah and Frankie, so Joe, Nick, Kevin, Miley, Taylor and Demi were silent.

"The three of you look beautiful," Joe complimented, but he only looked at Taylor when she said it.

She tried not to blush, but she didn't really have much of a choice. After the waiter came up, and attempted to flirt with all three girls, who flirted back a bit just to get a reaction, they ordered their food.

Miley grinned at the somewhat jealous looks in the three brothers eyes, though they hid it from their faces well. When Nick noticed her eyes on him he visibly relaxed. "So what brings us to New York ladies, since I presume it was your doing?"

"Well we decided—" Miley began, but Taylor cut her off.

"No. Miley came up with a brilliant idea. She talked to the manager of the Yankees, and tomorrow the three of you will be meeting the team, and singing the national anthem of the game. Also, Frankie will be throwing the first pitch."

The brothers were at a loss for words and had resorted to just staring at Miley, who was now blushing and trying to hid her face behind her hair.

"Also," Demi continued, "Miley managed to talk the manager into playing the Road Dogs, and win or lose the Yankee's are going to donate half a million dollars to your charity."

But suddenly the smiles on the boys faces were wiped off, and their mouths began to stretch as if they were trying to say something, but Miley couldn't understand. The next thing she knew, everything went black.


	14. Time to Wake Up and Play Some Ball

The first thing Miley heard as she began her ascent into consciousness was the voice of someone who she assumed was a doctor. "She should be waking up any time now. No sign of any damage, though she may have a headache for a few days."

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Now that voice Miley knew, it belonged to Denise Gray.

Miley struggled to open her eyes and sit up, "I'm fine, Denise, I promise." The three brothers at her side shoved her back down.

Denise sighed in relief and went out into the hallway to make a call. The doctor came over to her and began to run a few tests. "Okay, Ms. Stewart I think your friends may finally come in."

As the doctor left the boys, Demi, and Taylor raced in. They practically tripped over themselves trying to reach Miley, and when they finally did they dog-piled her.

"Hey guys," Miley smiled weakly, "instead of suffocating me, could you tell me how long I've been out?"

They all looked at each other, "Maybe 28 hours," Kevin told her.

"Someone at the restaurant came up behind you and hit you on the head. It was a crazed fan. She would have gone after Taylor and Demi, but we stopped her." Joe continued.

Miley shrugged, "So what shirt did I miss?"

Everyone laughed heartily at Miley's ability to change the subject. Joe grabbed a larger than the normal package out of one of the armchairs. Miley quickly ripped it open.

Inside were two t-shirts. One was a medium blue with a picture of Miley and Joe smiling and hugging on the front. On the back it said 'bestest friends forever.' Miley's eyes prickled with tears.

The second t-shirt was a medium green with a picture of Miley on Kevin's back. On the back it said 'best sister ever.' She almost did start crying, but she didn't want to in front of the guys.

"Thank you guys so much," they just squeezed her hands. "So how did singing at the Yankee's go? Did Frankie throw a good first pitch?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "We had to force these morons to go. They were dead set on staying here, but finally we convinced them that you would want them to go to the game."

"But yeah, Frankie threw a killer first pitch. We recorded it all so you could see it, Miles. And please tell them that they have to go play that game today." Demi said as she glared teasingly at the boys.

Miley turned her eyes slowing onto the three guys sitting on one side of her bed. "You will be attending and playing that game."

Nick tried to protest, "You just woke up! We can't just leave you!"

She turned on her puppy dog pout, and while the guys knew they were through the other two girls grinned in triumph. "Go play for me, please? It would mean so much if you guys won!"

All five then made their goodbyes. Demi and Taylor promising to record the game so that Miley could watch it when she was released from the hospital.

Denise came back in after they left. "The doctor says I can take you back to the hotel as long as I promise to make you take it easy. Your parents also wanted me to tell you that they are extremely sorry they couldn't make it out here. I told them not to worry, the doctor said you would be fine, and I would take care of you."

The teen star smiled warmly at her second mother "Thank you Denise."

Denise helped her up, "The limo is waiting outside. If you don't mind, we're going to go wait outside the stadium for the others. But I'm not allowed to take you into the game."

Miley groaned good naturedly as Denise signed her out and the two began heading out of the hospital.

"Dear, I had Demi bring you a change of clothes, if you want to change out of those. Those are just the first we could find on such short notice."

She accepted the bag with clothes and Denise turned around in the car so Miley could quickly change in somewhat privacy.

The ride over to Yankee stadium was rather quiet. Denise refrained from asking or saying too much because she knew Miley must still be in sort of a daze. Finally she had to say "Miley, what happened?"

She shrugged, knowing immediately what Denise was talking about "I honestly have no idea."

"Was it really the boys' fault? I mean I don't doubt you at all."

"I didn't help at all really. I would retaliate, and then they would. I'm glad it's over now, though. But I have no idea what made them change their minds. Just weeks ago they supposedly hated me and were all 'Team Demi and Selena.'"

The older woman was about to say something, but was cut off as they pulled up to the stadium; outside of which stood the other teens, and the rest of the Road Dogs' team.

When Miley stepped out of the car everyone turned to face her. Nick's face lit up, and without thinking he rushed over and picked her up, spinning her around.

"We won Miles. For you" he told her softly, kissing her on the cheek.

The two just stood there smiling at each other for what seemed like forever, before the noises going on around them brought them back to the real world.

Finally turning to face their friends, Miley and Nick were red and everyone else was giggling. Even Joe and Kevin.

**This chapter is for PHYSCO. Kung-Fu-Dancerr because your review made me nearly DIE laughing. And so I completed this chapter in record time just for you. So if it sucks…sorry. I'll finish the story amazingly. I promise. And I'll update way more often. As long as you guys keep the reviews rolling in.**

**FIVE MORE REALLY FUNNY REVIEWS AND THEN I'LL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER **


	15. We Want Our Miley Back

The trip back to California, left the three teenage pop stars subdued. They missed the three brothers a lot, and they were sad that there was almost a week left until they saw them again.

Miley had received the shirt for Sunday right before they had boarded the plane.

It was brown with white polka dots and it said "We Want Our Miley Back!" The gift had also included a recording the brothers had done. It was their own rendition of Miley's dad's song "I Want My Mullet Back."

The girls had fallen over themselves laughing at the corniness that was the three boys they loved.

"I'm surprised Kev and Joe didn't ask the two of you out." Miley had told her friends, as she grabbed a water bottle out of the mini fridge on the plane.

Demi shrugged, "We're all waiting for you to officially forgive them, and then for you and Nick to get back together."

"That makes absolutely no sense," Miley told her, rolling her eyes.

"It's partially my fault that you and Nick broke up in the first place. I want you two to be happy again, first."

Miley looked at her incredulously. "What would possibly make you think it was your fault?"

The other dark haired teen looked away, "We took your place. We did it on purpose. Selena and I wanted to make it to the top, and we stole the most important people from you. At the time, we didn't realize it was hurting you so bad, because you were always so strong."

"Dems, it's not your fault—"

She nodded, "Yes it is, Miley. We lied to them about you. Selena and I told them things about you that were definitely not true. And eventually they believed us. We were crazy back then, all we wanted was to be the Queens of Disney. But no one could top you. Not while they had your back."

It was silent as the three girls sat there, one shocked, one remorseful, and one feeling very awkward. "What kind of things did you say to them, Demi?" Miley asked quietly, not looking up.

"We told them you had cheated on Nick. That you had never really cared about them. Really stupid things that were never true, and you have no idea how much Selena and I regret tearing the four of you apart."

Miley turned to Taylor, "Did you know about this?"

Slowly the country singer began to nod, "Only because Joe mentioned it in passing one day."

"So let me get this straight. Demi, you and Selena spread lies about me so that you could be on top. And Taylor, you knew about this and didn't tell me, or try to contradict it when Joe mentioned it. And the guys believed it."

No one said anything and finally Miley stood up. "When we land, find you own way home." With that, she walked away to go find Noah in the front part of the plane.


	16. We Have to Fix This

Demi and Taylor did find their own way home. They spent the entire time crying, and talking about how to get Miley to forgive them. The two stars ended up at Selena's house. Once they were in they immediately threw themselves on her bed and began telling her what had happened.

"We were younger, and way more stupid. And we were newer to Hollywood than she was!" Selena said when they told her.

Demi sighed, "Unfortunately, just like the brothers, excuses aren't going to get us anywhere with Miley. We all know now how badly that hurt her. We know how close she was to her breaking point."

"What day is it?" Taylor asked tiredly, which was understandable. A little jet lag and a lot of sadness sometimes caused your brain to get a little fuzzy.

Each of them checked their phones simultaneously and saw that they had missed calls from the Grey brothers, and Demi and Taylor's mothers. "Wow, you'd think one of us would have realized people were trying to call us."

"Nick's freaking out, apparently Miley won't text him back. Actually, according to the past ten texts I have from him, he won't talk to any of them. I worry about that boy sometimes; it's only been maybe three hours." Selena said, as she casually read through her many unopened texts.

"We have to fix this. We can't be the ones to have torn them apart again." Demi told them, it was a statement. One that both the other girls agreed with, and one they were definitely going to help see through.


	17. You Deserve Better

Miley, on the other hand, was alone and unsure of what to do. She was pissed, but not just at her friends. She knew she should be mad at them, and she was, but she was mad at herself because she wasn't nearly as mad at them as she wanted to be.

They were the ones who had ruined her life.

Well, not so much ruin, but made it a lot harder to deal with everything that was going on.

Deep down she knew now that her friends never really meant to hurt her. It was a long time ago, and they had all changed so much that Miley wasn't sure she could be mad at them for who they were back then.

She was a completely different person now as well. It had taken her a lot to not succumb to Hollywood's craziness. There were a few points that she wasn't sure she'd be able to be true to herself, and she understood wanting to be the best.

Miley knew how hard it was to climb the ladder of success, and she knew that sometimes doing the right thing didn't always bring you to where you wanted to be.

Just as Miley was about to text someone back (she had been ignoring all texts and calls) her father called her downstairs.

"Hey bud, we're so glad you're okay. We called Denise every five minutes to make sure. We wanted to come out, but Braison had his first meeting with the producer."

The teen queen smiled "It's fine daddy. I'm fine. Just a little bump on the head; I've definitely had much worse."

The family laughed together as they reminisced to different times where Miley had 'had much worse.'

"Remember that time Blue Jeans threw you and you landed in that pile of fertilizer?" Brandi asked.

Loud laughter filled the kitchen of the Stewart home as each family member brought up different stories about Miley's different falls.

Emily, who had been standing in the doorway for about five minutes now, said "My favorite one was when we were on set and she spent the entire day accidentally tripping over everything. Mitch and I still have the extra reel the director gave us. We plan on showing it at your future birthday parties, wedding, and any other social events."

Miley went over and hugged her friend, "I've definitely missed you, Em."

"As you should have!" the two girls giggled, "but I'm actually here for a different reason. First and foremost is to make sure you open the package you received today."

The brunette wasn't nearly as excited about the prospect as everyone in the room thought she would be but they didn't comment out loud, because it wasn't any of their business. Also, if Miley wanted them to know, she would tell them.

Emily dragged her outside. In the front yard were at least thirty pots filled with lavender and sunflowers. Miley gasped and Emily handed her the package. Inside was a lavender shirt with bright yellow writing, and it said 'Miley deserves the best.'

Also there was another t-shirt. A shirt that had haunted Miley's dreams for many months. Printed in large white block letters the shirt said 'Team Demi and Selena.'

Attached to that shirt was a note that said "You deserve better, Smiley."

"Miles, I didn't like them for a long time, and I didn't like Demi, Selena and Taylor either. But now I think I can forgive them for what they did to you, that's only if you want to forgive them too."

The two girls hugged, and Emily stroked Miley's hair as Miley began to cry a little. "Demi and Taylor just told me they were the reason the guys stopped talking to me. Demi told me that her and Selena used to trash talk me."

"Oh Miley I thought you knew, or I would have told you myself."

Miley shook her head, "It's fine Emily. I was going to be mad at them, but I know they really do regret hurting me. I want you to forgive them, Emily. I have, and I'm definitely over all of it."

Emily smiled, "Good. So do you want to go to a premiere with me tonight? You can be my date!"

Both girls giggled, "Yes, I'd love to, babe!"


	18. I promise

Okay my lovely dear readers, whom I love (I PROMISE)

I am so sorry that it has been so long since I last updated.

Last year I was so focused on senior year and applying to college

And now I'm in college and it's all rather time constrictive.

But I promise that I will finish this story by Christmastime this year!


	19. Premiere and Spa Night

So the two girls attended the premiere of Breaking Dawn together, both drooling over how attractive Taylor Lautner was in person, let alone in the movie.

Miley looked stunning in her strapless, floor length champagne colored gown that accented her curves in all of the right ways. Emily looked beautiful as well in a one shoulder shimmering silver dress that stop above her knee, the skirt was not form fitting, but it also was not large.

The night turned out to be a great success and the two girls enjoyed themselves immensely. Miley had essentially forgotten about her earlier worries involving her friends and the guys. They also enjoyed the movie, which surprised them. Emily hate Twilight, and Miley had never thought the movies were worth watching.

They had met many actors an actresses, including Joe's ex Ashley Greene, who they still didn't like, but pretended to anyway.

When Taylor Lautner hugged Miley, Emily nearly squealed in excitement. The two stars posed for a picture together. Emily would have been in the picture but she had been distracted by someone else.

"I thought you were a Harry Potter fan," Taylor said to her after the reporters had turned away.

"Oh I am. But I needed to get out of the house and this was Emily's way of making that happen."

Taylor smiled at her "Well I'm glad you came. Did you enjoy the movie?"

"It was definitely more interesting than the others. Though you could have taken your shirt off a bit more." She winked at him jokingly and he chuckled.

"I agree with you on both things. I have to go now, but we should hang out sometime. Maybe you can get Selena to talk to me. Taylor and I should probably sort ourselves out as well."

Miley smiled and nodded, hugging him one more time before he walked away.

After the premiere ended and the press had dissipated the two girls had a very important decision to make. "Party or home?" Emily asked as they made their way toward her limo.

Miley deliberated for a while but finally decided that she was too tired to go to a party right now. "You want to spend the night? We haven't had a Miley/Emily sleepover in a long time. I need to hear all about you and Mitch!"

Emily blushed a bright red, but agreed to spend the night at Miley's house. Though she denied there being anything to talk about when it came to her and Mitchel.

Upon arriving at the Stewart abode the two were at a loss as to what they should do to occupy their time. Standing in the foyer didn't seem like it was going to be much fun though.

The two girls turned to each other, both still absorbed in their thoughts. "SPA NIGHT" the two yelled at the same time. They ran to Miley's room giggling, to change into more suitable attire and then began the long process of relaxing. Both put on exfoliating face masks and then set to work painting each others nails.

"Ems, I know their has to be something new going on with the whole Mitch situation." Miley said as she painted her friends thumbnail.

Emily shrugged, "Nothing really interesting. He doesn't seem interested in me at all. Earles keeps telling me he is, but that Mitch is just shy."

"I agree with Jason," Miley told her as she remove a smear of nail polish from Emily's finger. "Mitchel has always been shy when it comes to his feelings."

"I know, but I'm just really sick of waiting. I would even make the first move if I had any clue as to whether or not he liked me. Earles offered to help me make Mitch jealous, and I'm considering taking him up on the offer."

Miley grinned, "That may work, we all know how easily provoke Mitch is. If he does like you, which I'm sure he does, then seeing you with Jason will just make him realize it."

The two girls began the diabolical planning of ways to get Mitchel to realize he was in love with Emily.

By the time they had finished planning, they had also finished with their spa night, and both were extremely tired.

Emily collapsed onto Miley's bed, and Miley collapsed on top of her and both were asleep within minutes.

**Does anyone have any ideas for the next shirt? I've been so out of it lately that I have absolutely no idea what was supposed to come next! Let me know if you like this chapter/have any ideas for the next few!**


	20. Blue Jeans Whisperer

The next day the two girl awoke pretty early, considering how late they had gone to bed the night before.

Soon they figured out that the sound that had woken then up was in fact Miley's cell phone. She flipped it open and groggily answered with a "Herrro?"

"You saw Taylor last night." It wasn't a question, nor was it an accusation. But the tone in Selena's voice had Miley sitting up straight immediately.

"Yeah, Em and I went to the Breaking Dawn premiere."

Miley held her breath as she waited for Selena to say something, she didn't want the other girl to be mad at her for talking to her ex or anything like that. She thought they had ended on friendly terms, anyway.

Finally Selena sighed, "Okay."

"Why, Sel? I thought you guys ended on good terms?"

Selena practically scoffed, and if Miley didn't know her better she would have thought that was the case. "No, we just never told anyone differently. We broke up because I thought he was cheating on me."

"Ohmygosh, Selena, I'm so sorry."

She could hear Selena roll her eyes, "Don't worry about it. It turned out not to be true, I was just jumping to conclusions like I usually do. He tried to explain it to me for a while, but I just wouldn't hear him out. Finally he stopped trying, and I finally found out that I was just an idiot. Letting go the one guy who made me feel special and alive."

Miley knew to ignore the tell tale signs that Selena was soon to start crying. "If it makes you feel any better, he wants to talk to you. He says that he wants to make things better with you and sort things out with Taylor."

"Does he really?" Selena asked quietly, not really sure if she wanted to believe Miley.

"Yes."

There was another long pause before finally Selena said "Miley, I am so sorry about the way I acted when Demi and I first became famous. I thought I loved Nick, and I was just a terrible person to you and there are no excuses. Demi and Taylor are really sorry as well. They cried themselves to sleep last night."

"I know you guys are sorry, and I'm sorry too. We were all young and stupid. Mistakes were made and it's in the past. All is forgiven and all is forgotten."

Selena giggled, "Miley, you really are one of the best human beings on the planet. I'm very glad to call you my friend."

"Aww Sel, look at you, getting all emotional. It's okay, I love you too!" Miley told her friend with a smile.

"Have you seen your shirt yet for today? All of the girls are dying to hear about it."

Miley almost shook her head before realizing Selena couldn't see her. "No I just woke up. I'll go check now and then text you about it!"

"Okay, bye Miles, love you!"

"Later Sel, love you too!"

With that she hung up the phone and shoved Emily off of her. The other girl fell ungracefully to the floor before sitting up. "You rang?"

"Come on, let's go see what my shirt says today!"

The two girls raced downstairs sliding to a stop in front of the package that was on the foyer table. It was bigger and heavier than normal. The first thing Miley pulled out was a hot pink t-shirt with a picture of she and Blue Jeans on it beside a picture of she and Nick. In big country style letters it said "Blue Jeans Whisperer."

Miley turned bright red but continued to dig into the box before pulling out new riding boots, from her favorite designer, riding pants, and a little badge that said 'Cowgirl in charge'. Miley's blush had deepened, which Emily had not realized was possible.

"So what does today's shirt mean?" Emily finally asked, realizing Miley wasn't just going to tell her of her own free will.

"When Nick and I were still dating we used to talk about fantasies we had for ways to 'get together' as termed it. One of his was a western thing. He said I could be the Cowgirl in Charge. Then later Joe and Kevin made a joke about how not only was I a Horse Whisperer, I could talk the pants off of anyone. So because my horse's name is Blue Jeans, they started calling me the Blue Jeans Whisperer. It's all rather embarrassing and I was hoping they'd forgotten about it."

Emily was curled over, shrieks of laughter coming from her mouth. About five minutes later she was able to calm herself down. "Oh that is so great."

Miley smiled sarcastically at her friend, before putting the stuff back in the box and heading towards her room. "Come on, we have to get ready so that we can put plan 'Get Mitchel To Realize He's Been Stupid Too Long' into action."

Emily sighed, following her friend "That is the last time you are allowed to name our plans."

"That's what you always say!" The brunette called to her as she giggled.

The blonde rolled her eyes before picking up her cell phone. While Miley was in the shower she texted Jason and Mitchel and told them where and when to meet the two girls.

Miley emerged from the bathroom only minutes later, followed by a cloud of steam. "Your turn Ems!"

The two switched places and Miley picked up her own cell phone, decided now was a good a time as any to text Selena about the shirt. She couldn't really give it all of the explanation it needed over text, so she just told her what it said and said she would explain the inside joke soon.

Then she mass texted all of the girls and told that tonight they were all going to go out dancing, and to invite the guys if they wanted.

As she began to get ready, she smiled deviously at her reflection in the mirror. Today was going to be a whole lot of interesting, if Miley had anything to say about it.


End file.
